Spirit of Adventure Contest
The Spirit of Adventure Contest was a brickfilming competition hosted by Seán Willis on Bricks in Motion. It was the seventh Bricks in Motion summer contest, following the Sight & Sound Contest in 2016 and the first to be hosted by Willis, after he took over as administrator of the site earlier in 2017. It was followed by the Movie Magic Contest in 2018. History With the Brickfilm Rapidly All Week Long Contest becoming an official Bricks in Motion competition in 2017, a vote was held to determine whether it would overlap with the next summer contest as it had with previous summer contests, or if the summer contest would be delayed until after BRAWL. The vote decided that the overlap would remain.Second of two voting threads about overlap between BRAWL and Spirit of Adventure The Spirit of Adventure Contest was announced on the 5th of June 2017 with a deadline of September 10. The rules remained largely the same as the Sight & Sound contest, with a minimum time limit of one minute. The contest was sponsored by Dragonframe, Brickstuff and The LEGO Animation Book. The theme of the contest was intended to focus more on story than the previous two Bricks in Motion summer contests, which had centered primarily around more technical aspects. The theme was decided in collaboration with Nathan Wells, who also named the contest. Philip Heinrich also provided assistance in the making of the contest.Spirit of Adventure announcement thread List of all entries: Judging and prizes The contest was judged by a panel consisting of Seán Willis, Philip Heinrich, Bruno Lefèvre, David Pickett and Dave "Big Monkey" Smith. The judging system remained the same as preceding contests, with no formal set of criteria and the top ten rankings being released. The results were announed on October 18.Spirit of Adventure results thread There was a prize pool available to the top three ranking films. The available prizes were a copy of Dragonframe 4 with the recently introduced Bluetooth controller, a Brickstuff Pico LED light board starter kit and a sealed copy of . All winners additionally received a digital copy of Bricks in Motion: The Documentary. A new addition to the contest was the Promising Director Prize. This was for a newer or less experienced entrant who was showing great promise. The prize was a copy of The LEGO Animation Book signed by the authors, David Pagano and David Pickett. Results | 1. || Quest for Life || Silent Frames |- | 2. || Horse Brother || Joseph Orr |- | 3. || Spirit of Adventure || Nate Swihart |- | 4. || To the Moon || Nathan Mellace |- | 5. || The Embodiment of Adventure || Josiah Skiles |- | 6. || Wayward Tides || William Osborne |- | 7. || Bob And Randy E2 - The Pirate Ship Internship || Chris Major |- | 8. || Alain || Clément Persicot |- | 9. || COLORBLIND || Shawarma Studios |- | 10. || Spirit of Adventure || Alexander "RenfefilM studio" Ershov |- The winner of the Promising Direcor prize was Makaveli by "Kreal". References Category:Brickfilming competitions and festivals Category:Official Bricks in Motion competitions